Necessity Knows no Law
by HarleyAnnReady
Summary: Olivia Benson is used to doing it all on her own, and unfortunately so if her 14 year old daughter, Mallory. Mother and daughter must try to forge a life threw the up's and down's that are thrown at them thanks to Olivia's job. When it comes to family however, protection comes at no cost.


**THIS IS A QUICK AUTHOR NOTE:** I'm trying something new today, Imma see wah happens. :) Basically to understand this story you need a quick explanation. Olivia benson is a single mother of a 14 year old girl. This story starts around the end of season 13 (for anyone who doesn't know, that means post Elliot, pre William Lewis) and I'm thinking its just before the whole Bart Ganzel fiasco. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you enjoy it.

ALSO, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone would like to help me out I would be really grateful. Just leave a comment or message me if that is a job you would like to take on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The One with the First Day of School

"Mal, come on! David is going to be here any minute and you shouldn't keep him waiting!"

"Oh my god, no," Mallory Benson replies dryly. "Why does he even care?"

She enters the kitchen of their loft and drops her backpack on the floor beside the island, giving her mother an unimpressed look.

Olivia Benson, in response, tilts her head and gives her daughter the same look.

She doesn't mean to - they just happen to look like clones of each other, except mallory's hair is darker, almost a cinnamon ebony color.

"Come on," Olivia begs a little. "At least try to be nice."

"This isn't what I signed up for when I said you should try to get back into the world of dating. Bribing me with drives to school so I don't have to take the bus. It's low and petty even for him."

She's only saying this to get a rise out of her mother. David Haden is an EADA (Executive Assistant District Attorney) temporarily assigned to the Manhattan District attorney's office as well as her mother's new boyfriend. He's kind, polite and makes Olivia very happy but Mallory doesn't want someone trying to replace her father or treating her like she's five again.

Olivia just gives her a look and continues tucking files into her briefcase, making sure she has everything.

"Well, on the bright side," Olivia says, trying to lift Mallory's spirits. "You're officially a sophomore!"

"Magnificent," Mallory replies, her tone as monotonous as ever.

"I love you, you know that," Olivia replies, her eyes softening as she looks at her daughter

"Mmhmm," Mallory mumbles, chewing her lip as she drops a can of ginger ale into her bag.

"Hey," Olivia says, tipping Mallory's chin up slightly.

She used to do this when Mallory was small. Significantly shorter that her mother, at least. Somewhere along the last few year, Mallory grew. She is not almost as tall Olivia now.

"Things are going to start looking up for us from now on," She tells her teenage daughter. "I promise."

Mallory's eye glance down, she's not mad at her mother, not really. She's just mad that she had to come back and to switch schools again

Olivia runs a palm over Mallory's cheek and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You and me?" Olivia asks.

Mallory exhales and give her mother the smile that she knows she needs to see, albeit a very small one.

"You and me," she replies.

* * *

When the buzzer sounds they grab their bag walk down the stairs together. Outside of the building, David Haden stand in front of a black SUV. He smiles and waves.

"Please be nice," Olivia whispers to her daughter before they walk over to him.

Olivia leans in, kisses his cheek and thanks him for giving Mallory a drive to school. She turns to her daughter.

"Call me if you need me," Olivia says with a smile.

"Mmhmm," Mallory mumbles, she opens the back door to the car and tosses her bag in.

Olivia turns her cheek to face her.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," Mallory replies, giving her mother a hug.

Olivia squeezes her back. It's the first real hug she's gotten in a while.

"Have a great day, baby," she says.

"Okay. You too," Mallory responds, getting into the car. She climbs in the back, she doesn't feel comfortable sitting in the front with Mr Haden.

She rolls down the window.

She knows what her mother is about to say, so she says it at the same time, so they say it in unison.

"Be careful."

Olivia smiles, giving mallory a look, but Mallory just grins and rolls the window back up.

* * *

Olivia watch the SUV drive away, vanishing into a sea of early morning traffic.

Thoughts fill her mind as she walks to her own car. She worries about Mallory and what might happen on her first day. She knows what teenagers are capable of, the influence they carry with them and threaten to wave in front of her daughter.

Luckily, Mallory is smart. Smarter than even she is. that's why she's the youngest in her class every year; why she picks everything up so quickly and why she struggles so much with fitting in. Olivia knows she doesn't have to worry about her the way some parents do.

Mallory has an old soul and she can be an introvert, and she's never needed a huge clan of friends around. Just a select few she can trust. Kids her age sometimes think she's weird, because she's quiet and has interest outside of shopping and talking to boys. Sometimes they think she's a snob because she's shy. The good thing is that Mallory doesn't care about what other people think of her, but Olivia still wants her to have friends and be happy.

The best friend she had was a man that lives in one of their old buildings. His name was harold and they spent their days playing chess and listening to classical music. Leave it to her daughter to befriend the oldest person on the block.

Before Olivia drives away she pulls out her phone and sent Mallory one last 'I Love you'.

* * *

"Your mother tells me that you are very smart. You must enjoy school?" David asks. He smiles at mallory threw the rearview mirror.

"Not really," she avoids his eyes by staring out the window. She loves new york traffic, unlike every other human being on the planet. She's never minded it. She is fascinated by the architecture of the tall buildings and likes watching people interact with one another.

"This is a good school, you might like it," he offers.

"It's not that," She says softly.

"Then what is it?" He doesn't want push her but he knows that this is his chance. She can't walk away and she was raised well enough to know that ignoring his question would be rude. Though she has quit the attitude sometimes, she is well mannered.

"I enjoy learning but I don't like the social interaction that comes with school," She fidgets in her seat. She knows he's doing and it makes her uncomfortable. She wants out of the car, she would rather walk.

Her phone vibrate and her mothers massage makes her feel less stressed.

* * *

She fiddles with her fingers, picking at the skin around her cuticles. She knows she shouldn't, her nails look awful but she is nervous. She is flipping thru files.

"She'll be fine," Fin says. He had been watching Olivia for a while, she was especially anxious.

She signs, runs her hand threw her hair then claps it down on her leg. She leans back and her chair and smiles at him. "I know she will, I just can't stop worrying about her. She wasn't too pleased with me this morning."

"She's a teenager, Liv," Fin says as he give her a pat on the back.

"Believe it or not, she's not a baby anymore." Munch chimes in.

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Stop reminding me."

* * *

"Mallory Benson?" The young english teacher, Daren Jeong, smiles warmly at her.

Mallory nods once from her seat. She got here early enough to get seat in the front row, far corner. where she always sits.

Because this school was private, the classes were small and the same students returned every year. Mallory stood out like a sore thumb.

"It's so great to have you with us, Mallory," Mr Jeong says. "I hear that you spent a year in France for an exchange program."

"Yeah," She replies, feeling herself blush. She almost replied in french out of habit.

She hates having to speak in front of the class.

"This must be a huge change," Mr Jeong goes on.

"I missed New York a lot while I was away," Mallory answers.

"I think everyone would."

"Unfortunately"

"You must have seem some really amazing stuff while you are in Europe."

She nods politely, wishing he's get on with the class.

"I know everyone," he looks meaningfully at the class, "will make sure you feel welcome here at Claremont."

"Thanks" She gives a small smile and shifts a little in her chair.

Mercifully, Mr Jeong being his lesson. It's only late into September, so other than the summer reading list Mallory has not missed much. Mr Jeong set a copy of The Catch in the Rey on her desk. Mallory barely suppresses a curled lip.

"Don't worry," The guy across from her leans over. "You haven't missed anything. We're still on chapter 1."

The boy smiles kindly and Mallory can't help but smile back. his shiny brown hair is perfectly typed,and he looks like he just stepped away from a photo shoot.

"I'm Alex," the boy says quietly, resting his chin on his palm. "So, France, huh? I bet the guys over there are fucking hot."

Mallory grins.

"Oh, oui," she replies a little sarcastic. "some, at least."

Alex laughs.

"I'm afraid to ask where you got those sickening boots," he goes on "If you say France I might die!"

"Well before you tie the noose, I'm sure you can get them here. Or online," Mallory replies. "They're Steve Madden."

"I fucking love them!" Alex says. "Your style is sick."

"Oh," she blushes, she felt pretty ridiculous when she left the house. She looks down at her uniform then around the class and realizes that the other girls wear there's slightly different and none are waring boots, all in little black flats and she wasn't waring the same able sweater vest under her blazer. "Thank you."

Mr. Jeong, still talking, walks in front of them and places his hand on top of Alex's desk; a quite plea for them to shut up and pay attention.

Alex mimics grabbing onto Mr. Jeong's hand flirtatiously and Mallory bits her lip to stop from laughing, and opens up the binder she has marked english.

* * *

N/A What did you think? Comments are greatly appreciated and thank you! :)


End file.
